


虚空回响

by Misheh



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, Chinese Language, Gen, Hollow Knight Spoilers, Mentioned Hornet (Hollow Knight), Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Slow To Update, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misheh/pseuds/Misheh
Summary: 大黄蜂(Hornet)作为圣巢守护者的使命即将迎来终结，但这个结局也许会出乎她的预料。与此同时，前任空洞骑士的意外被释似乎昭示着某些非同寻常的事情正在发生，而大黄蜂将会见证这一切。本文姑且算是个人对“拥抱虚空”(送花)结局的阐释与脑洞衍生，会尽量贴合原作，作为一个空洞骑士玩家通关后的献礼。
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Kudos: 8





	虚空回响

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter补档于此，实则无奈之举。  
> 此篇详细版大纲已完结，就算无法写到完结，我也会将本文的纲要及构思补到文后，力求画上一个(也许不是很完美的)句号。
> 
> 人物名称对照:  
> *Hornet→大黄蜂  
> *The Hollow Knight/Pure Vessel→空洞骑士/纯粹容器

生物，尤其是圣巢大大小小的虫豸们，在临死前发出的或高亢或低沉，或浑厚或尖锐的哀嚎，大黄蜂早已听到腻味。作为陨落王国名义上的守护者，她时常感觉自己已经苍老到足以忘却时间的流逝，却又不得不在自己挥舞骨针轻松流畅的事实中妥协。

她还能战斗，她想，战斗便是在这曾一度繁华的王国中生存的唯一要领。任何虫若是能够在无穷无尽的战斗中保持内心的坚定，想必圣巢不过是他或她漫长旅途中的歇脚之处，反之，想必会落得和满地的虫豸遗骸大差不差的下场，然后再被新来的旅者踩在脚底下，周而复始。

大黄蜂自己倒是不会担心这些，在完成她的使命之前，她一时半会还无法拥有无尽的安眠。虽说如此，她那被野兽赫拉和苍白之王赋予的寿命也已经超过了大多圣巢居民，几乎已经成为某种恶劣的诅咒。这份诅咒使她现在依然十分年轻，随着时间流逝，她的战斗技巧仍在不断精进。或许在未来的某个时刻，她会离开这儿，连同关于圣巢的回忆一起。

而现在，她仍旧在忠实地履行她已延续了数年的使命——监视深渊，以及尽可能多地杀死那些深渊里爬出来的，临死前也无法发出任何声音的虚空造物。杀不死的那些，她会引导它们去战胜只有那些家伙才可能击败的光之神明，后者正是导致圣巢文明彻底覆灭的罪魁祸首。

尽管杀死这些虚空造物是她的任务之一，她依旧需要极其谨慎地面对它们。幸运的是，它们大多受限于外壳，若是以纯粹的本体相迎(不太可能)，圣巢传统的骨制武器甚至都不一定能够对它们造成有效伤害，只能将它们暂时击退消失。毫无疑问，在纯粹虚空的侵袭中，她会被吞噬殆尽，就像其他那些自内而外地渗出黑色黏液的死者一样，没有任何反击的可能。

大黄蜂静静地立于黑卵圣殿门前。门上的封印已经解除，守梦人们多年来维持的散发着微光的法术封印也已黯淡。圣巢的结局已经近在眼前，她无法预见，一切都将寄希望于唯一的那一个，拥有打破封印和通晓本质能力的“容器”，被她称作鬼魂的诸多容器之一，只有它才能在不被吸干生命的情况下进入圣殿。没有门的封印，距离完成她和它的使命只差一步，只需最后一步，她就可以离开这个充斥着瘟疫与疯狂的地下废墟，摆脱长久以来缠绕于她身上的最后一道枷锁，而它也会迎来它自己的结局——若无差池，它作为容器的存在方式会就此告终，无论在前方等待着它的是什么。

她等了很久，针线已经被她在打发时间时翻了无数个花，骨针几乎要把黑卵圣殿入口处地面捣出一个洞来，她甚至已经酝酿好了到时候运用她本不优秀的语言功底来说些什么——她从那个容器身上看到了另一个家伙的影子。她所认识的，所尊重的那个家伙，近期在她回忆中出现的频率高于之前的任何时段。但这什么也不能说明，大黄蜂将回忆踢出脑海——它俩本就相像，所有容器在外观上都大同小异。

她没有想到，那个小小的身影没有出现，麻烦倒是优先降临。

她听到黑卵深处传出一声凄厉刺耳的嘶吼，那吼声不同于她所熟悉的圣巢任何一种虫类的声音，却带有足以超过先前一切临死者的悲恸与哀绝。伴随着重物落地的巨响，震颤甚至波及到了圣殿之外的大黄蜂脚下的地面。黑卵圣殿门外高悬于头顶的挂灯闪了闪，某一瞬间完全熄灭了，下一刻又重新亮起。大黄蜂浑身上下都在叫嚣着危险，她向后撤步紧急拉开距离，骨针就位蓄势待发，等待着不明原因自己破除封印禁锢的那个家伙的出现。

——她必须阻止瘟疫的封印者，无论如何。

哪怕这曾经的纯粹容器，虚空内核与苍白躯壳的至高结合，传说中深藏功与名的第六位骑士，现在只是个无异于十字路那些游荡躯壳的可悲存在，沦落为旧日光明之神的傀儡，它也必须坚持到自己同族到来的那一刻。否则，她与那个承担圣巢命运的鬼魂先前所为之付出的一切都将付诸东流。

一步，两步，轻重不一的步伐，三步，四步，骨钉一下又一下捅进地面，拖曳着某种拥有庞大身躯的东西由远及近逐渐靠近。

黑卵圣殿的石制拱门自内而外迸裂开来，砂石与尘埃四散飞扬。大黄蜂抬起左手简单遮挡风沙，一刻也不放松地死死盯着烟尘弥漫的圣殿入口。

烟霾散尽，空洞骑士的躯体自黑暗中显现。

***

大黄蜂纵身跃上半空，自银丝之上居高临下地俯瞰着它。

昔日的空洞骑士身着闪亮的苍白铠甲，肩甲处倾泻而下的纯白披风柔顺而飘逸，虚幻如雾谷那些上下浮动的光核生物。当它手持那把镌刻有细密咒文的纯粹骨钉挥舞与劈砍时，仿佛一切光芒都汇聚在它的身上——那种光芒是温润的，柔和的，代表智慧与勇气，奉献与牺牲，与那浸润着疯狂与野性的，瘟疫般蔓延的金黄迥然不同。

而那个是“传说中的”空洞骑士，是她认识的空洞骑士，与眼前这个破烂不堪的家伙毫无共同点可言。

她甚至无法判断眼前的这家伙是否还在辐光的操控之下。

“……是吗，是你吗。”她用只有自己才能听到的声音喃喃道，“……没想到竟然要以这种方式见面。”

空洞骑士耷拉着它开裂的头壳，步伐踉跄，身体诡异地斜向一边，原本左臂所在之处只剩下半截拖拖垮垮的破败披风。它仅剩的右手牢牢扣在骨钉握把上，而后者几乎承载了它整个身体的重量，才勉强让它不至于走两步便自己散架。圣殿大门的爆炸式洞开并没有让空洞骑士产生太大反应，它机械地抬起脚，将骨钉插进地面——恰好是大黄蜂方才无意捣出的微小凹陷处——再落脚，然后把骨钉猛地抽出来，准备重复上面的一套动作。

生物会有喘气声，但空洞骑士不是生物。一时间，除大黄蜂自己的细小呼吸声外，黑卵圣殿门口只剩下规律性的敲击声与重物挪动的窸窣声响，寂静不再，却徒增几分恐怖。

它并没有注意到大黄蜂。

这是一个致命的疏忽。下一秒，空洞骑士像头丧失理智的野兽般疯狂地挣扎着，用尽全力扭动它的头壳，试图摆脱那些紧缚身躯的丝线，却只使得丝线的操持者将它勒得更紧。她脚踩于它的面具正中，看进后者空洞得一如既往的眼窟窿里——没有瘟疫的痕迹，就算有也已经消失不见。

…或许封印的崩溃并非偶然。

现在尚且不是考虑封印的时候，最重要的是解决面前这个大麻烦，大黄蜂想。但凡空洞骑士尚且保有一丝理智，它或许会用当时的那一招予以反击。

***

——在有限时间内充分利用针丝空中制敌是大黄蜂的强项。若在力量与韧性上落后于敌人，必应以足以碾压对方的高机动性和灵活度应敌，那位宽宏而又善战的女王曾这样告诫她。幼年大黄蜂固然懵懵懂懂，却也在深巢摸爬滚打积累了大量实战经验。于是当她借力腾跃而起，在半空中蓄力斜向下劈时，当时和她差不多高的纯粹容器——在成为未来的空洞骑士之前的“小”容器个体——硬生生地愣在了原地，一时间居然奇迹般地忘记了后撤步闪躲。它举起骨钉，准备硬吃下这一击。

飞镖钉入苍白光滑的宫殿内壁，与之相连的丝线牵引其主在空中急转方向，骨针尖端划过闪亮的弧线，她稳稳地攀附在墙壁上。独留小不点纯粹容器维持着弹刀架势，似乎不知道发生了什么。

“漂亮。”

苍白的神祗自临时王座上起身，礼节性地向墙上挂着的大黄蜂点点头，选择忽视了飞镖周围墙壁蛛网状向外蔓延的裂痕，好像那无关紧要。

确实无关紧要。

大黄蜂没有看向祂。她轻喝一声，将骨针拔离墙壁，连同丝线一起收回。虚空诞生的小不点不是真正的虫子，它的一举一动不过是对生物东施效颦的模仿，伪装成自己也是他们一员的模样…多么悲哀恶劣的行径! 尽管如此，同样伪装成造物主的那位苍白之王，却毫不掩饰自己对纯粹容器的特别关注，以至于周边的一切自那以后祂都熟视无睹。

祂的步伐轻盈得几乎不能称之为行走——大黄蜂回忆中的苍白之王迈着飘忽的脚步移动到纯粹容器身旁。祂没有触碰它，也没有开口说话，不过一瞥，纯粹容器就仿佛理解了祂的意思似的慢吞吞地将骨钉收在背上，像个真正的幼崽一般缓缓垂下头壳。

它可不是什么幼崽，装得再像也不会是，大黄蜂想，将骨针在手中转了圈。这之后不出三回合，虽然偶尔会在她投飞镖时吃瘪，纯粹容器已经大致摸出来了她的基础攻击模式，动作也灵活了不少——圣巢生物的幼崽们大多脆弱而愚蠢，纯粹容器显然不属于它们的行列，它移动时周身会滞留漆黑的残影，冲刺时看起来更像是瞬移而非高速移动，在快节奏的战斗中让大黄蜂眼花缭乱。

年幼的大黄蜂尚未学会布置空中陷阱来引诱对方跳杀。当纯粹容器一跃打断她的空中蓄力时，她只能紧急扭转方向以免惯性落入对方的攻击范围——已经迟了，纯粹容器像是早有准备一般加速冲上前，准备给她最后一击。

余光里的苍白之王饶有兴趣地身体前倾，叉状头壳的利刺之间跃动着细小的光芒。

大黄蜂不甘示弱，她在对方跳起上劈时，蹬墙借力奇迹般闪避了第一击，顺势一脚踩住了纯粹容器的头壳，硬是将它踹回到地面上。虚空诞生的小不点终归是小不点，它重重地摔在地上，头壳发出清脆的碎裂声。大黄蜂没有给它爬起来的机会，她步步紧逼，用飞镖瞄准对方头壳一处明显裂痕，在它反应过来之前丝线已经缠住了全身。

“……不过如此。”大黄蜂闷哼一声，她这一招并不常用，甚至这是第一次运用在对决中，某种意义上对对方并不公平。鉴于放线时她没有任何防御措施，时机不佳会容易将自己置入险境，加上苍白之王肯定会派使者把她耍脏取胜的操作告状给她的师傅……她打算过一会儿就收线趁早离开，愈早愈好。

直到她惊讶地察觉到自己的丝线的手感正渐渐消失。

被丝线五花大绑的纯粹容器趴在地上，一道吓人的裂缝几乎占据了大半张面具。它歪着脑袋，头壳面具原本眼洞的位置正对着大黄蜂。那份平静如一潭死水的虚无感消失了，取而代之的是无限涌动着的黑暗。黑暗流动着，旋转着，翻涌着，迸发出无声的尖啸。黑暗自它面具的缝隙中，自它的身上蒸腾而出，在周围的空气中形成点点黑斑上下浮动。它在周围的地面上就近创造了一圈小型力场，黑暗凝聚成带刺卷须不断磨蚀着束缚自身的坚韧丝线，一点一点……

是虚空。

大黄蜂第一次感到害怕，尽管那些暂且只存在于地下深处的物质未触及她自身，虚空带来的压迫感如一只黑色巨手掐住她的脖颈，让她几乎窒息。在亲眼目睹之前，她只听说过有关深渊和虚空物质的只言片语，毫无疑问，虽然普遍对虚空诞生的容器抱有鄙夷与不屑，没有一虫敢真正直面深渊。若是任何一个一般的圣巢虫，光是亲眼目睹可能便会夺路而逃。但大黄蜂被作为未来守护者培养的职责不允许她这样做。

于是她深吸一口气，对准那些汹涌扩张着的虚空卷须——

虚空卷须凭空消失了。

大黄蜂愣住了。几乎同时，她用于限制对方行动的丝线也将近全断了，残存的几缕松垮垮地挂在纯粹容器的身上，毫无威胁可言。她望向趴在地上的纯粹容器，小家伙看起来有些脱力，但一瞬间好像也不知道发生了什么。直到他俩都被一股看不见的强大气流向后甩去，撞在墙上。

“陛下……”

在临时王座两侧静立已久的家臣无奈地注视着国王离去的背影，苍白之王展开晶莹闪亮的六翼，在一道耀眼白光里消失在众虫视野中。

“嚯。”大黄蜂轻笑出声，观赏那些国王的拥趸们焦急地交头接耳不无乐趣，但眼下她还有些要紧的事情等着完成。

她抖抖因为被迫撞上墙壁而有些发皱的裙状披风，小心翼翼地将骨针表面擦干净，然后向纯粹容器走去。虚空带来的震撼与压迫感记忆犹新，她走到她的恐惧感来源面前，注视着它，而后者才刚刚起身——它头壳上的裂缝不知何时已经修补完毕，整个身躯感觉明亮了不少。

她盯着它，故意不去看它漆黑深邃的眼洞。纯粹容器同样安静地望着她，它黑乎乎的手缩在小巧的银白披风里，若不是见识过先前的虚空暴动，大黄蜂可能会觉得它这会儿看起来乖巧又可爱。

“幽灵，给我我的…线。”她轻不可闻地叹了口气，率先打破这种尴尬的氛围。

纯粹容器歪了歪它的头壳。

“线。”大黄蜂重复了一遍，她的声音有些颤抖，于是她干脆掏出刚刚擦干净的骨针，在对方眼前晃了晃:“线，骨针，你。”

纯粹容器头歪得更狠了，而这对满足大黄蜂的需求毫无裨益。

大黄蜂决定孤注一掷，她上前一小步，抱着十二万分小心伸出手……轻轻戳了戳纯粹容器的披风。后者低头瞅了瞅她的手，又抬起头回到原本的状态，看上去毫不在意。

她的手缩了回去。

如果说大黄蜂在圣巢的生活经历给她带来了什么，那么耐心和谨慎必定是面对未知的关键。在深巢，并不是所有虫子都会对你以礼相待，若没有编织者们的热心相助，她行于其间的每一步都是用生命在探路。无论参考哪个种族的标准，此时的大黄蜂都尚未脱离幼年期——未来还很长，不论她落命在何处都只是稳亏不赚。

那件薄薄软软的银白披风上缠着她的几缕断线，她需要收集她的断线来对针丝进行日常维护，而她现在居然犹豫了，退缩了。真是可耻，她在心里怒斥自己。

(“虚空生物?”当她大着胆子询问时，赫拉停下手里的活计——她在给大黄蜂和编织者们织换季穿的小裙子。)

纯粹容器注视着她。

(“不…小家伙，那种本质上与一切光芒为敌的东西，并非真正的生命，不应用‘生物’称之。)

(“它不会理解生物的存在意义，它和其它它的同胞们，籍由汲取灵魂来维持自身形态。快乐，渴望，悔恨和愤怒，这是哪怕无智生物也拥有的情感体验，是生命的内在体现…”)

赫拉或许是对的，她想。当纯粹容器望向她时，她什么也感觉不到，无论是情绪，还是视线本身——苍白法术加持的外壳之下，封印的完全体究竟是一个怎样的存在，她不知道。她深知自己所见仅为冰山一角，而自己的某一部分尖叫着让她远离，远离，越远越好。

(“它也不会满足你的需要，只要那并非强加于它的行动意志的一部分。”)

纯粹容器移开了视线，像是突然明白了什么一般，抬起小小的胳膊向自己的后背够去，猛地扯下来什么东西，力度之大以致自身一个趔趄向前两步。

它伸出手。

(“……跟它说话毫无用处，虚空并不会回应你的呼唤，也不会有任何回响——它只会吞噬你的声音，因为侵蚀与吞噬就是它的本质。”)

“不，不对。”大黄蜂喃喃道。

她已死去的母亲因这意料之外的反驳而动作一滞，审视般的目光如利刺般穿透面具，穿透时间与空间。大黄蜂低下头，丝线的触感真实得难以置信，她摊开手，紧紧地握住。

**Author's Note:**

> 学业繁忙，大考将至。感谢阅读，敬请期待。


End file.
